In large-scale standardized tests, multiple-choice questions are widely used because they can be scored objectively, quickly, and at low cost. However, such questions generally only test for recognition of correct answers and do not require constructed responses (i.e., responses constructed in the mind of the examinee rather than chosen from a list of options). For some educators, use of a constructed response examination is preferred versus a multiple-choice examination because the constructed response examination requires the examinee to understand and communicate concepts of the tested subject matter. For this reason and others, there has been an effort to develop alternative question types for standardized testing.